Wordgirl and them Christmas
by Travis 2017
Summary: A Christmas story here from a friend of mine here so read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Wordgirl and them Christmas

* * *

Wordgirl aka Becky Botsford and her family and friends getting ready for Christmas there. And glad they have all been good there of course. And they know Santa will give them presents and wordgirl helped him there and he likes her a lot there. And we see them shopping at the local mall there. And will buy stuff to buy people for Christmas for they love it there. And heard about a bad toy store that will close down in a few months for a mean couple owns it there. And glad they are at the mall there. We see them all talking there about the holiday's that is around that month there in fact.

"I know that place will close in a few months if they don't change fast there in fact," said Becky, "And me and my family celebrate Christmas a lot."

"I am glad we don't go in that bad toy store for they shun people on sight there," said Scoops, "And i also celebrate Christmas and i know two more holiday's."

"I am against a store who shuns people on sight and glad it will close down soon," said Violet, "I know Jews has Hanukkah and some blacks Kwanzaa."

"Kwanzaa is a bad holiday for it has a culture that isn't done in Africa and anti white," said Emily, "I want that holiday to end soon."

"I might be black but i don't celebrate that bad holiday i hate that one there," said Tommy, "I don't see the point in celebrating it there."

Some people wants boxing day like they do in places like Canada, UK, and rest of the commonwealths do. And one moved from UK who wants boxing day even though USA is a republic. She joined the party who wants the queen to be head of state there. And one black boy looked at them and called them bigots and Becky said Tommy is a friend. And his mom talked to him to mind his own business there. That she said they stopped doing that bad holiday there. We see them still talking at the mall there to end Kwanzaa in the city there.

"I don't like that holiday in fact i hate that one for a bad holiday which must end," said Becky, "Christmas is the best holiday around which is a very good one."

"I am glad i am not going to celebrate Kwanzaa and it is fading away and might end," said Tommy, "I think it will end when the one who made it dies."

"I know it is an anti-white kind of holiday which was made by a man with a chip on his shoulder," said Phil, "And African culture should remain in Africa there."

"I hate Kwanzaa and must end soon for what it stands for and uses stuff in an African lanuage," said Scoops, "We can protest against it to the mayor so just talk at first."

"I know this city is majority Hispanic like Becky and them here and the mayor," said Violet, "And most blacks doesn't celebrate that bad holiday there."

I hope you like this twenty five long story here so far. I hope you like this story here so read and review please.


	2. At the mall

Wordgirl and them Christmas

* * *

Wordgirl aka Becky Botsford and her family and friends getting ready for Christmas there. And glad they have all been good there of course. And some of her enemies wants to kidnap Santa and force him to put them on the nice list there of course. Becky knows it is up to her to stop them for she is wordgirl and she stopped them who was Tobey, Miss. Question, and Chuck. Two is in jail and one is grounded at home by his mom there. We see them at the mall shopping for Christmas presents for others. We see them all talking there about the mall and stuff there.

"I love this mall here it has all things that we all like here and next store is here," said Becky, "It is the toy store for my brother and two cousins so lets go in it now."

"I love the toy store the most for they have the best toys over the chain store," said Scoops, "And i need to buy one for my siblings there."

"I know my cousin wants a wordgirl doll for she is a fan of her in fact," said Violet, "And glad that toy store has it for i see it now."

"I am glad i came here to the mall here and next one is a small bakery," said Emily, "I love the Christmas cookies i have ever tasted."

"I know that bakery is one of the best bakeries in this city here in fact," said Phil, "And next to that is the sports store my cousin wants a hockey stick."

They bought some toys and bought some Christmas cookies and saw a girl get Hanukkah cookies there. They know that girl so they know she is Jewish there. And at the sports store and bought stuff there and went in the movie store. And next to that is the health store so they won't go in that one there. None of them is on diets so no need to go in it there. And went in the one next to it there. For that one is candy store and will buy Christmas candy there. And saw a boy go in the health store for his dad needs to lose weight there. We see them all talking now before going in the next one there.

"I know we don't need to go in the jewlery store for it is an expensive one," said Becky, "None of us here is rich and glad we are here in the mall here."

"I am glad we are here in this mall here and next store is a book store," said Scoops, "My dad wants a book which i have written here."

"I am glad i don't do Kwanzaa even though i am an African American," said Tommy, "And my mom wants a new cook book there."

"I heard Kwanzaa is very anti-white started by a bad man there," said Violet, "And next to the book store is electronics which is what i like."

"I know that Kwanzaa is anti-white for i looked it up myself online," said Phil, "And my dad wants a new tablet there of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	3. Helping the homeless part 1

Wordgirl and them Christmas

* * *

Wordgirl aka Becky Botsford and her family and friends getting ready for Christmas there. And glad they have all been good there of course. And they will help the homeless for a bad snow storm is coming last time killed thirty people there in fact. So they got ten homeless people in the current shelter for it was filled up. So the mayor opened two more there in fact. So they sent ten people who is homeless and they will be safe there. That leaves twenty five percent of the homeless not in shelters there. And we see them go to a homeless man holding a sign there and agreed to come to it there.

"I see another homeless woman with a sign we should help her before snow storm," said Becky, "For the last time it killed thirty people who was outside on the streets there."

"I know that most of them was homeless as in in all but three of them during it," said Scoops, "And last time was before our time so during our parents childhood."

"I heard some with signs could be undercover police entrapping people there," said Violet, "For some police does entrapment there."

"Only maybe one or two of them doing that is wrong and shouldn't be done," said Emily, "And this woman will come with us there that makes twelve of them in that new shelter there."

"I want to be safe because last person who was killed last time was a friend," said that homeless woman, "And glad the local government will help us here."

One man who is a police officer who wants to arrest people who helps them. And he was fired by the police chief for he said don't do that but he did it anyway for he tried to arrest one of them kids there and was stopped by a good police officer. And that now former police officer will be a security guard at an adult store there. They are glad a good police officer came or Phil would be arrested and even Emily and the rest of them when he returns there. So they found some more homeless in the streets and one's holding signs. So that makes twenty homeless in first new shelter there.

"I heard an alley has some homeless people living there so we can go there," said Becky, "For that snow storm will be a bad one like it was twenty years ago."

"I also heard that as well so we should go talk to them and get them in one," said Scoops, "And we must be inside during that bad snow storm coming here."

"I see a few homeless people here and we should talk to them and help them," said Violet, "Looks like a homeless family there."

"We will come with you kids and parents for it will be a bad snow storm there," said homeless man, "I know what happened here twenty years ago here."

"We want what is best for us two adults and our good son here so we will be safe," said homeless woman, "We hope to get a job and a place to call home here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	4. Helping the homeless part 2

Wordgirl and them Christmas

* * *

Wordgirl aka Becky Botsford and her family and friends getting ready for Christmas there. And glad they have all been good there of course. And they helped some more homeless people by putting them in the new shelters in that city there in fact. And they have heat there and places to cook them good meals and keep warm. And is talking to a homeless woman there. She agreed to go to a shelter if she can get new clothes and said they will. She got new clothes when she got there. And see them heading to the park where some homeless people is at and we see them all talking there.

"I know we can talk to them so we should go talk to them there of course," said Becky, "For that big snow storm is coming on Friday so we need to get them to a shelter there."

"I talked to a man there who is now coming here to go with us to one now," said Scoops, "He knows what happened twenty years ago in fact."

"I will go talk to that homeless woman there for she was a student at our school before," said Violet, "And the shelters is getting packed so maybe one more shelter can open."

"That man over there said he will be glad to go to the shelter there and here he comes now," said Emily, "And we could need one more shelter or maybe two more."

"I know what happened here twenty years ago so i will come with you there now," said homeless man, "I don't want to die i want a good job and a place to call home."

They lead five people to the shelter so they are safe from that coming snow storm that is coming there. And a rich family told them don't waste time helping the homeless and help themselves there. And said that saving lives is a good thing and they aren't bad people. That rich family said to them that the homeless is the scurge of the earth. And a police man said to the rich family them kids are doing good for saving lives for the upcoming snow storm which will be thunder snow. And that ones outside could either freeze to death or worse struck by lightning and we see them talking to a man in another park there with his wife and daughter there.

"So yes that homeless shelter has new clothes and food there and will be safe," said Becky, "For that snow storm will be dangerous for people outside here."

"We will come with you kids there for we heard what happened here twenty years ago," said homeless man, "I want to keep my daughter here safe."

"I am glad they are taking us to a nice new shelter were we will be nice and safe there," said homeless woman, "My daughter here should live and not die here."

"I will be glad to stay safe for i am only seven years old so i am young here," said homeless girl, "I am glad we won't die when bad snow storm comes here."

"You three will be safe and i heard a homeless camp is near by here," said Phil, "And that they live in tents so not very safe there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	5. Snow storm coming

Wordgirl and them Christmas

* * *

Wordgirl aka Becky Botsford and her family and friends getting ready for Christmas there. And glad they have all been good there of course. And they helped some more homeless people by putting them in the new shelters so they can stay safe there. And after school went in a small store which is a bakery and bought some baked good so they can eat them at home. And found a homeless man holding a sign and took him to a shelter followed by a homeless woman as well. That woman made it full so the city opened a new shelter so more can stay safe during the bad snow storm coming there.

"I heard a new shelter is now opened so we can go find more homeless there," said Becky, "And our school will be holding a used coat drive for the poor and the homeless."

"I will donate two coats that no longer fits me one when i was just a baby," said Scoops, "And the other one when i was six years old to the coat drive."

"I will donate my one coat which i had when i was just in preschool so four," said Violet, "And i got a fake fur coat which no longer fits me."

"I will donate my first coat which i had when i was just a baby so it will go there," said Emily, "And the coat i got when i was three from Russia."

"I know Russian coats is thin back during the communist era not of today there," said Phil, "I will donate my coat when i was five."

Becky will donate her coat when she was four so in preschool will go there. And after that found the new homeless shelter and sent a few homeless people who is a family so a mom, dad, and son. So them three is the first one's there and found two homeless men holding signs and now it has just five people in it there. Then found a homeless woman with a shopping cart filled with junk. And she agreed to go t o it and now it has six people and the mayor found two more so that has only eight in them and found two holding signs there. So that makes ten there and see them talking there.

"Hope we find more and we only have one more day before the snow storm," said Becky, "We don't want what happened here twenty years ago."

"I heard there is homeless people a park so we can go there now to get some there," said Scoops, "I want them to be safe for the one twenty years ago killed many."

"I see a homeless man over there with a cart filled with junk over there in fact," said Violet, "And a homeless woman over there."

"I will indeed head for that shelter with you kids so i can stay safe there," said homeless man, "I heard what happened here twenty years ago."

"I will also go with you kids to that shelter so i can be safe during the snow storm," said homeless woman, "For that snow storm will be a bad one this year do to global cooling."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	6. Snow storm tomorrow

Wordgirl and them Christmas

* * *

Wordgirl aka Becky Botsford and her family and friends getting ready for Christmas there. And glad they have all been good there of course. And they helped some more homeless people by putting them in the new shelters so they won't die in the snow storm. Last time it killed many as in up to fifty deaths so the number of death will much lower or maybe even no lives lost. And found a few holding signs and took them to that new shelter there and found two more in the last park there. And then found a homeless woman and took her there. So the deaths will be much less than it was there last time there.

"I heard rumors that some homeless is on a short street living in a closed down business," said Becky, "And it has no heat so we can check it out now."

"I hope it is true so we can help them by taking him to that new shelter there," said Scoops, "I want no deaths in that bad snow storm coming here."

"I am glad we are helping the homeless to keep them safe when it hits here," said Violet, "And glad we will keep them safe when that snow storm hits."

"I want to help all the homeless here for last time it killed many of them off," said Emily, "And i want no one to die in it tomorrow."

"I want to help all of them and i see one holding a sign over there now in fact," said Phil, "And i hope no one dies when it hits tomorrow."

They sent that man to that shelter and went to that place and found a few homeless people and took them there. And then found two in an alley and took them so that shelter is half filled so it can fit more of them in it there. And before they went home found a homeless woman and took her there as well. And the snow storm will be thunder snow so it is very dangerous to be outside there. And that school can be cancelled and will stay at home safe and sound. And we see them finding more homeless on the way back home and see's them talking there.

"I see a homeless man over there holding a sign so we should take him there," said Becky, "That snow storm will be a bad one like it was twenty years ago."

"I will go to the shelter so i can stay safe for that bad snow storm is coming here," said homeless man, "And i will be safe there and maybe find a job and a place to live."

"I am glad you kids are helping them now it is our turn to help more of them," said a fireman, "Us and the police will help as much as we can here."

"I am glad we helped them and that snow storm will be a bad one there," said Scoops, "And that snow will be thunder snow which is bad."

"Last time it dumped a foot of snow that killed many from cold and lightning," said a police officer, "This can dump up to two feet of snow."

I will need some ideas or the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	7. Bridget and her sisters

Wordgirl and them Christmas

* * *

Wordgirl aka Becky Botsford and her family and friends getting ready for Christmas there. And glad they have all been good there of course. And they see Bridget, Ursula, and Barbara who is friends of theirs and glad to see them all there now. And knows Bridget works with Becky and T.J .,s mom as her sectary there. And glad to see them at a small store there now in fact. And heard a new toy store just opened so they are heading there now. It happens to be an Amish toy store so wood toys as well as straw stuffed dolls there and we see them going in that place there now.

"Glad to see a new place here and glad we see Bridget and her sisters is with us now," said Becky, "And glad to see them for i know how busy she is helping my mom there."

"I see wood toys here and wonder if i should just look or buy something here yet," said Scoops, "And glad to see them three here in fact."

"I am taking my sisters Christmas shopping here and i buy stuff online here," said Bridget, "And i also see wood toys here as well."

"I am glad we bought some stuff from the mall and now we are in this place here," said Ursula, "Glad my sister here got time off for us here."

"I am glad we came here and see all of you doing shopping around here in fact," said Barbara, "And i see wood toys here as well."

And just looked around for they have no interest in wood toys for they are use to toys made of plastic, metal, and rubber. And know wood toys can look nice but if they break can hurt. And glad they looked around to see what the toys was made of. And knows the Amish use toys made of wood as well as balls and such. And went to anther toy store and bought stuff there. And Becky and them went home and talking about a new toy store with toys made of wood in the city there. And wonders why open a store like that in that city there in fact.

"Yes mom it has toys made of wood there and wonder why here and not there in fact," said Becky, "And wonder who would buy them here."

"I hate toys made of wood and i know can give us splinters and can break easy there," said T.J., "And i wonder why they opened one here."

"I will have inspectors there to see if they can cause splinters so we can find out there," said Mrs. Botsford, "And some kids do like wood toys here."

"I am glad we are getting more businesses in here for that means less taxes for us here," said Mr. Botsford, "As in property taxes that is."

"Another good toy store so i bought one for i bought something for a friend of mine," said Becky, "It is for Violet so i told her not to look and she didn't."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	8. No deaths

Wordgirl and them Christmas

* * *

Wordgirl aka Becky Botsford and her family and friends getting ready for Christmas there. And glad they have all been good there of course. And they are at home and wonders if anyone died in the snow storm that took place there and Chuck is out of jail. He is out robbing a bank so Becky became wordgirl and took him back to jail and returned home after that there. And found out no one died in that bad snow storm but found some dead animals which is some birds there. And are inside as in Becky, her family, and friends having hot chocolate having a good time there in fact and talking there.

"I am glad no one died so i am sure we and others got all the homeless outside," said Becky, "I am glad no pets was killed just some birds that is all that was found dead."

"I am glad we took lots of them in them to the shelters which saved their lives," said Scoops, "And glad we was inside for what happened to some birds there."

"I am glad we can go out to build snowmen and it is wet snow on the ground here," said Violet, "And glad no one died a big drop from twenty years ago."

"I am glad me and my sisters is here and Bridget is at work now helping your mom," said Ursula, "And glad no one died out in the snow storm here."

"I heard some homeless died in another city but was anywhere from five to ten," said Barbara, "And Bridget could become a lawyer soon."

That other city had no help when it came to help do to a bad local law in effect there that keeps new shelters from opening. So the voters plan to elect new people who will repel that local law there. One running for mayor said that law is bad and should be repealed. And the current mayor there said it is a good law who protects regular people. That mayor is a bad one who only cares about himself and his friends there. It is a three way election for the third is a mean man who wants anti-children laws which will get kids microchipped and second class citizenship.

"The mayor here is a good man who allowed more shelters here in fact," said Becky, "The snow storm could have killed many but didn't."

"We did take many there so i think all was took to them shelters there," said Scoops, "And the mayor of that other city is a bad man."

"The shelters was good ideas for it saved their lives during the snow storm here," said Violet, "And that city needs a better mayor and city council members."

"I am glad we have a good mayor who is helping our city and all in it here," said Ursula, "And twenty years ago we had a not very good mayor back then."

"I am glad no one here died and glad we was inside for it was a bad one there," said Barbara, "And twenty years ago we had many deaths here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	9. Bad guy store closed

Wordgirl and them Christmas

* * *

Wordgirl aka Becky Botsford and her family and friends getting ready for Christmas there. They are all at school there doing a test there which they all studied for together. And heard a new store opened by the villians in a new holiday for them. They know that place is for the bad guys. And they will send in wordgirl to take them back to jail and close the store. And heard another new place opened by a big business man who happens to be a good man so not Mr. Big in fact. He opened up a department store so he can expand nation wide starting with them and see them all talking now.

"I will indeed go in that new department store just opened we should check it out as soon as we can," said Becky, "For i heard they have good stuff in it there."

"I know the bad guys opened up a store were a small store was once at there," said Scoops, "I am glad we won't go in the bad guy store."

"Because we are known good kids and i think they all know that well," said Violet, "And the new department store will be a good place to buy stuff at."

"I am glad we know the bad guys store is illegal so we know who will come," said Ursula, "Wordgirl is a true hero who we look up to."

"The new department store will have good stuff owned by a good business man," said Barbara, "And the bad guys store has that name on it to prove it is illegal."

Becky turned into wordgirl along with Huggy went to the bad guys store and took them to jail and the stuff they sell as evidence. And it is now being leased by a family who will open a small hardware store there. And the one who owned it was Mr. Big himself. He was the one who owned it there. And the hardware store will be owned by a good working family. And they hope that place is there to stay for it will sell some good stuff there. Mr. Big and them is back in jail except Tobey and birthday girl for they are both kids there.

"I am glad that bad guys store is gone and a new hardware store going in it," said Becky, And that place should last for a good spot for one at."

"No one asked for a store owned by bad guys for the bad guys in there," said Scoops, "And the new hardware store will do well here."

"I am glad wordgirl came and took them all to jail and a new place going in," said Bridget, "And it is a good place for a hardware store."

"I am glad the bad guy store is gone and a good hardware store coming," said Ursula, "And the bad guys is back in jail there."

"I am glad we never went in that bad guy store for it was for them there," said Barbara, "And the new hardware store will be a good one there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	10. Dark web is bad

Wordgirl and them Christmas

* * *

Wordgirl aka Becky Botsford and her family and friends getting ready for Christmas there. They are all at school there doing regular school work and went in a new store there after school. And a bad guy started up an illegal store on the dark web. And Becky and them never was on the dark web but sometimes just the deep web. And just heard of the dark web there. And heard rumors a new political party is starting up called the future is now party. And heard of the dark web so they are talking about Christmas and the deep web and dark web and other good stuff and bad.

"My parents and me and T.J. will have a Christmas party on Christmas eve at home there," said Becky, "And i heard bad things about the dark web and a local bad guy started an illegal store on it."

"I love Christmas for it is the best holiday and Kwanzaa is the worst one by far," said Scoops, "And i know the deep web is okay but not so the dark web."

"I love Christmas and we will bake some sugar cookies as well as ginger bread one's," said Violet, "And everything in the dark web is illegal."

"It is the best holiday for it is about birth of Jesus Christ so best time of the year," said Ursula, "And i heard drugs is sold on the dark web."

"I am glad Christmas is coming and i will have a good time at a party there," said Barbara, "And i heard a new bad party is coming and dark web is illegal."

The bad guy who started a website on the dark web is Doctor Twobrains and his henchmen. He and them sold illegal drugs and evil inventions. He knows he dark web is the place for them not the regular web. And Becky and them told their parents that a new illegal store is on the dark web. And said don't ever go on the dark web for it is places that is illegal. As in drugs, murder, and other bad stuff. And that they can go on the deep web for it is legal but hidden. So a special software. We see Becky and her family talking about the party, deep web, and dark web there.

"Dad i know you can be Santa at our Christmas party we will have there in fact," said Becky, "And the dark web is bad and i never go on it for drugs and other bad stuff on it there."

"I love Christmas and Christmas parties and as well as the good food here," said T.J., "And i heard bad stuff of the dark web."

"I always loved Christmas for it is the greatest time of the year for it is fun," said Mrs. Botsford, "And yes the dark web is bad."

"I will enjoy Christmas this year and i know we can and will get snow on it this time," said Mr. Botsford, "And yes stay off the dark web but deep web is fine."

"I am glad we will have a white Christmas for it is the best holiday of all time here," said Becky, "And i know the dark web is full of illegal websites in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	11. New pet store coming

Wordgirl and them Christmas

* * *

Wordgirl aka Becky Botsford and her family and friends getting ready for Christmas there. They are all at school there doing regular school work and went to the good park there to have some fun and done with Christmas shopping. They know the best bakery has good cookies. They know the bad bakery is gone for good. And after Christmas a bad store will close for having a bad Santa. And a new good store will go there. And it will be a pet store. That place people can take their pets for it is for pets in fact. And Becky can take Bob who is really Huggy there. She is wordgirl and some there know it.

"I will love that pet store when it opens for I can bring Bob here," said Becky, "That bad store has a bad Santa that is leaving."

"I am glad that bad store is closing soon for it is bad," said Scoops, "I will love that new pet store for we have a dog now."

"I will be glad to see that bad store gone the owners is mean," said Violet, "I am glad a new pet store is coming."

"That new pet store will be great and will go there when it opens there," said Ursula, "That bad store has mean owners and staff."

"The pet store is going to be owned by my neighbor's in fact," said Barbara, "The bad owners could be arrested."

The bad owners are planning to move that store to a near by town there. They are glad that a new pet store is coming soon. The police can stop them there. And that means they are going to jail. They know when the pet store is coming and will be good. For they can take pets there. And that place will also sell pets there. They have been good and see them still talking there about the soon to be new pet store for it will be fun for them there. And talking about the place there in fact and glad they are in the park there. And it is the best park in fair city.

"That pet store will be a good one for the bad store is going out there," said Becky, "I am glad we can bring pets there."

"I am glad that new pet store is coming soon and will go there," said Scoops, "That bad store has a bad Santa in it so glad it is going."

"A place who hires a bad man as Santa is a bad store in fact," said Violet, "That pet store will be good here more than a bad store."

"The owners is mean and shuns people who they don't like the looks," said Ursula, "We have two cats at home there in fact."

"That new pet store will be a good place there more than a bad store," said Barbara, "The bad store is going to close down and I am glad."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	12. New stores

Wordgirl and them Christmas

* * *

Wordgirl aka Becky Botsford and her family and friends getting ready for Christmas there. They are in the new pet store helping them get ready to open it there. Because the owners asked them for help. The old owners is charged with crimes there. The new pet store will open in Monday when they are in school there. Becky hears an alarm so she found as place and became wordgirl and stopped him who happens to the amazing rope guy. And all went inside a new store that just opened yesterday.

"I am glad it is a Christmas store and it is owned by a member of my Church," said Becky, said Becky, And I heard another new store that opened were a small bar was once at in fact."

"That other new store is a Jewish store so we can go if we want in fact, " said Scoops, "I am glad we came in this good place here for new owners of it here."

This store is a good one and glad I have the day off being Saturday, " said Bridget, "I am glad this new store is here and we can go in the other new store there."

"I know that store just opened yesterday so we can go inside of it," said Ursula, "I known the owners of that store for I went to his house twice."

"I am glad they opened a new store and I know it has good stuff in it," said Barbara, " And glad we came here so we can buy stuff here and there."

They went inside the Jewish store and saw the owner who is a nice man who loves children so he will give them stuff there. They know that man would protect therm and as big fan of wordgirl. So he has a picture if her in his counter so not for sell. The new store is good and same as the owner. The old owners is charged with crimes there in fact. The new pet store will soon open and but stuff for there and some will buy pets there Luke puppies and kittens there.

"Glad this store is here and glass the old owner is in jail now," said Becky, "I am glad this store is here instead of an illegal store which was here once."

"Welcome here kids and happy Hanukkah to you kids here," said male owner, "We can give you kids presents here for it us Hanukkah now."

"If thou kids don't know how to celebrate it you came to the Right place," female owner, " We cash tell you kids and show you all how."

"We love this new store here for you two has kids I see because I see them here," said Violet, " The illegal store was here and this place here in fact."

"Another illegal store is now as hardware store now in fact," said Emily, " It is a good place for the workers and such and makes keys there as well. "

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	13. Bad store still shuns

Wordgirl and them Christmas

* * *

Wordgirl aka Becky Botsford and her family and friends getting ready for Christmas there. They are at school doing a test and regular school work. And snow is coming there do to global cooling. And it could head into a little ice agevlije it did two years ago. The climate change people will soon say people are going to cause it. But some still say global warming and new record lows was set during the polar vortex winter. And one of the new stores has a big sale going on. So they all went inside of it there. And see them all talking now.

"This new store is a good one and the owners here is a good couple," said Becky, "I know they have two children with a third on it's way here in fact."

"Welcome here children this place is for children of course in fact," said male owner, "It has clothes and toys here so take a look at it all."

"Yes welcome here it is going to bed closed in both Christmas eve and day and new years," said female owner, "We know children us our future of our city here."

"I saw as store that has an owner who hates children like us here," said Scoops, "So not a place for us in fact."

"That store is going out of business for the owners treat us kids like garbage," said Violet, "I went in once and kicked out for not being with an adult."

"I am glad we came in this place it us kid friendly of course," said Bridget, "I am glad we came here for it is kid friendly."

The bad store will close for good for it treats children there badly. They are glad the competition is kid friendly there. A new store will open after Christmas. They know some stores will close down for unfriendly people work there as in owns them. And better stores will take it's place. The new hardware store is doing very well and just opened two days ago. And if the new store is bad it won't last very long there. The good stores last there for it us owned by good people.

"I am glad two bad stores will close down after Christmas here in fact," said Becky, "I am glad this store is a good one for it is kid friendly."

"I can understand in bars but not in a store unless four or less," said Scoops, "I am glad it is going out of business for how they treat us kids there."

"Stores like that never last long for the owners is mean to us kids" said Ursula, "I am glad we are didn't go inside if it for they shun by looks."

"I am glad it is going out of business for how's kids are treated," said Bridget, "I can understand children can't be in bars alone without an adult."

"I am glad we won't be in it's closing sale there in fact of course," said Barbara, "They still do the shunning four looks alone in fact so glad it is closing."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	14. New grocery store

Wordgirl and them Christmas

* * *

Wordgirl aka Becky Botsford and her family and friends getting ready for Christmas there. They are at school doing a pop quiz and regular school work. And glad that Christmas is under a week away. And got done with all their shopping there. One boy there is up to no good for he is planning to steal stuff from schools and stores. He is a bad boy worst than even Tobey. His parents happens to be thieves themselves. So he became one himself for he was raised that way there. He has no idea Wordgirl herself is there for she is Becky. We see them all talking now in that toy store there now.

"I love this toy store i need to buy something for my one cousin who is a girl," said Becky, "Her name is Maria she wants a doll that cries and laughs."

"My one cousin who is a boy wants marbels and a toy car here in fact," said Scoops, "And glad we came here in fact for this store has all kind of toys."

"Yes all but lead toys and one's with lead based paint on them in fact," said Violet, "My one cousin who is a boy wants a toy truck."

"I love coming in here and my female cousin wants a doll here," said Ursula, "She just wants a regular doll because she told me so."

"I will buy her a doll house for she also asked for that as well," said Barbara, "I am glad we are here and tomorrow a new store opens as in it is a geek store."

That boy is wearing a special coat to hide stuff in and putting stuff in them and was caught and wordgirl took him away. She became Becky again and bought some stuff there. She is glad that she is wordgirl for it makes her special. She is a human alien from planet Lexicon so super powers on earth. She one time was swinging and it broke but she floated. She defies gravity. She might look Hispanic but humans of that planet are Hispanic like. We see them going in the new grocery store and planning to buy stuff there. We see them talking there now.

"This place looks nice and it just opened on Monday and it is a good one," said Becky, "I am glad we came here after the toy store there."

"I love this new store my aunt works here she is over there in express check out," said Ursula, "She said it has an exotic foods section so we can see what it has there."

"I see that one over there in cans and such so lets go over there," said Emily, "Some of that stuff is Asian like me of course."

"I am glad we came here and i see canned hot dogs over here," said Tommy, "And look this is canned white fish over here."

"It happens to be carp it is from Canada for it says so on the can," said Phil, "And look i see some canned eels over here in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	15. Party store

Wordgirl and them Christmas

* * *

Wordgirl aka Becky Botsford and her family and friends getting ready for Christmas there. They are at school doing a pop quiz and regular school work. And glad that Christmas is coming there which they love. After school went to a store there. That store is a party store that was there for many years still going strong there. The man playing Santa is a school teacher. His two elves is his son and daughter for his wife said to. They will buy some stuff there for a party there in fact. The one who played him last year plays the Santa at the mall this year. We see them all talking now in fact.

"Yes this Santa is a school teacher at a middle school and his kids as elves," said Becky, "The one here last year plays him at the mall this year for old mall one died in a car crash."

"I know the son he goes to our school in the third grade but not the other one," said Scoops, "She goes to the same preschool we went to."

"This party store is a good place it was opened twenty years ago here in fact," said Bridget, "I was just two back then of course."

"I am glad this store is here for it is a good store for stuff for parties here," said Ursula, "One year our grandpa was Santa here who died three years ago."

"One year it was the mayor before he was elected as mayor here in fact," said Barbara, "One year it was the current mailman for our subdivision here."

One time had a mean Santa who they fired and replaced by a good man there. The local business man decided to run for mayor coming in April owns a local china shop there hired a mean man as Santa there. So they won't go in there for he should,ve hired a good man as him. That will make him drop in the polls by a bit there. So he will only get five percent down from seven. It is a four way race and one there happens to be a lawyer there. And the last one is a garbage man. That party store is doing good this year against the competition a few blocks away who hired his own brother as Santa for just being a fat man. We still see them all talking in fact.

"We never went in that other party store for this one is the best one here," said Becky, "Other one is smaller than this good here so less stuff there."

"He hired his own brother just because he is so fat there in fact," said Scoops, "And best one was rejected for his own brother there."

"I will never go in the other one for the staff i heard is mean," said Emily, "For my cousin went in it there and said buy or get out in a mean way."

"I know they hire mean people to work for him so that store is doomed," said Tommy, "That is what happens for hiring man people there."

"I heard he threw out a boy for looking at a punch bowl there," said Phil, "He didn't even touch it just looking at it in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	16. Nerd store

Wordgirl and them Christmas

* * *

Wordgirl aka Becky Botsford and her family and friends getting ready for Christmas there. They are at school doing a fitness test and regular school work and will go in a new store which is a nerd store. That is the kind of store Becky likes. The store owners know she is a nerd and welcomed her there. She might not wear glasses but she is a nerd anyway. Not all nerds and geeks wear glasses but looks like a normal girl. She is a human alien who looks Hispanic but her kind looks that way. She knows she is from Planet Lexicon and we see them all talking there now.

"I know them two who owns this place they live next to me so i am one," said Becky, "As in i am a nerd and proud of it for i am smart."

"We know some nerds don't need glasses and we know you are a nerd," said Scoops, "And this store is amazing and glad we came here."

"We know her she is one of us here for she is a smart girl in fact," said male owner, "And we opened this place for nerdom is main stream now."

"I am just a geek but nerds is very smart as in the intellecurals in fact," said Ursula, "I know Becky is a nerd and we like her like that."

"I know this store has good stuff so i will buy something here," said Barbara, "Being a geek i can buy something here in fact."

Nerds run the world that includes Becky who is a human alien from lexicon which means to a dictionary. She is a super human with a good vocablary but not good at art. She is smart and a nerd so she can go to an ivy league University and become a teacher. She knows nerds are super smart like she is so she will make a fine teacher. She looks like a regular girl but is super strong and smart. One person with glasses looks like a nerd but he isn't a nerd or geek just a boy. He hates when he is called a nerd for he isn't one and Becky doesn't look like a nerd but she is one. They are still talking there.

"I love this store here for being a nerd i am glad it opened here in fact," said Becky, "I am proud of being nerd for it is mainstream now and we run the world."

"I love being a geek here for we have some stuff in common here," said Ursula, "And i know some nerds doesn't wear glasses."

"We love this store here for it has good stuff in here in fact," said Barbara, "And the store that was here was owned by a mean couple in a glass shop."

"We have the best stuff for nerds, geeks, dorks, and hipsters here," said male owner, "And i am a nerd without glasses here in fact."

"We have a good time having a store for smart people here in fact," said female owner, "I am a nerd with glasses for i am near sighted in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here in fact.


	17. Christmas day and last chapter

Wordgirl and them Christmas

* * *

Wordgirl aka Becky Botsford and her family and friends getting ready for Christmas there. They are at a small family owned bakery because they sell good cookies there. That family is Jewish but allows everyone inside that store there in fact. All Christian stores are closed for two days so secular, Jewish, Islamic,and others are open. And they are in a Jewish one now. Mr. and Mrs. Goldberg owns it and nice family it is. And won't arm anyone for wordgirl is around. And glad they abide by the law. And knows Becky and her friends very well. We see them all talking now in fact. And wants to avoid a Hindu store. And next day came there.

"Merry Christmas everyone here i am glad we are here today in fact," said Becky, "I got the toys i wanted and more clothes i needed in fact being a growing girl."

"Merry Christmas i got the wordgirl blanket i asked for Santa came," said T.J., "I am a big fan of her she is my hero in fact of course."

"Merry Christmas family i got the coat i asked for so thanks," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad we got the stuff we wanted this year."

"Yes Merry Christmas to all of us here i got the bowling ball i asked for," said Mr. Botsford, "So thanks Becky i hope it wasn't to heavy for you."

"I am strong than i look so it wasn't too heavy for me i handled it well," said Becky, "I know you asked for a bowling ball so there you go."

Some kids there are pranksters who is planning to open fire hydrant to make ice from snow to cause accidents. And was stopped by Wordgirl who came there. And was took home and grounded. Opening them would get adults in legal trouble as in arrested in fact and charged. For it is illegal for it is used to put out fires by the fire department. Back in the days people could but now it is illegal which is a good thing not bad thing. For they should be used by fire fighters only and just to put out fires. We see them in the park and talking there.

"I am glad that we are having a good Christmas this year in fact of course," said Becky, "And i heard wordgirl stopped some pranksters there."

"We know you are wordgirl as in all of us here in fact not your family," said Scoops, "And we are glad you stopped them there."

"We are glad that they was stopped or injuries would happen there," said Violet, "And we know you are her and glad them kids was stopped."

"I know Christmas is the best holiday and yes we all know you are," said Ursula, "I know you said it for other kids was here in fact."

"I am glad them bad kids was stopped for it would cause accidents," said Barbara, "And Christmas is the best holiday for it is for family."

I hoped you liked this story so i hoped you all loved it as i enjoyed making it for Christmas the end.


End file.
